The Best Night
by SeverusDaughter
Summary: It's supose to be just another ordinary date for Tenzin and Lin but Tenzin has a surprise. *It doesn't get Mature till the near end but just wanted it to be mature since there will be smut.*
1. Chapter 1 The Disappointment

"Hope you have fun, Lin! Just not _too_ much fun, okay?" Lin rolled her eyes then looked over to her mother, Toph.

"I'll be sure not to have _too_ much fun, mom." She walked over to her mom and kissed her on the head then looked at the table where her mother was sitting. There were crumbs and dirt all over the top of the table and underneath. "I'll be sure to clean the table when I get home." Toph shook her head.

"No need. It will get dirty again." She placed her feet ontop of the table like she normally did. "So, when is Tenzin coming?"

Lin shrugged. "I have no idea. He'll probably be here soon."

Toph nodded. "Alright that gives you time to fry me some Seal Jerky…or whatever Sokka calls it."

Lin giggled. "Sokka got you hooked on the food?"

"Hey, it's meat! As long as it's meat I love it!"

Lin went into the kitchen and grabbed some raw jerky then put it on to cook. _Knock Knock._ Lin turned her head towards the door.

"I'll get it!" Toph yelled to Lin smirking. _I know it's Twinkletoes Jr. Nothing like greeting him. _Toph opened the door and smiled real big. "Good evening', Twinkle Toes Jr." Tenzin blushed at the name but kindly bowed to Toph.

"Good evening, Ms. Beifong. How are you?"

Toph let him in the house. "Ah you know, cases to solve and people to catch. Same old stuff." Tenzin nodded wondering where Lin was.

"She is fixing me som e jerky. She'll be right with you." Toph went back to her spot at the table and waited. Tenzin awkwardly walked into the kitchen and smiled at Lin's turned back. "Hey, Lin."

She turned around and smirked. "Hey, tattoo boy."

He put his hand over his arrow on his head and made a hurt expression. "Not funny! You know it's a tradition for air benders."

She rolled her eyes and got closer to him. "I know, just like making up _cute _nicknames for yeh."

Tenzin got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waste. They were about to kiss when- "Lin where's my jerky!"

Lin broke out of Tenzin's hold and sloppily put the jerky on a plate. She rushed into the other room and set down the food. "Here. Enjoy! We're leaving love you." Lin talked so fast that Toph didn't understand so she just grunted. Lin ran back into the kitchen and grabbed Tenzin's hand dragging out the door. When they got outside she let go of his hand and looked up at him. "so what do you have planned for tonight?"

He put his arm around her waist and smiled. "Well, I had something planned but then mother had to change it."

Lin looked discouraged but lost the look instantly. "What are our _new _plans?"

Tenzin frowned. "Dinner with my family."


	2. Chapter 2 The Dinner

"Hope you have fun, Lin! Just not _too_ much fun, okay?" Lin rolled her eyes then looked over to her mother, Toph.

"I'll be sure not to have _too_ much fun, mom." She walked over to her mom and kissed her on the head then looked at the table where her mother was sitting. There were crumbs and dirt all over the top of the table and underneath. "I'll be sure to clean the table when I get home." Toph shook her head.

"No need. It will get dirty again." She placed her feet ontop of the table like she normally did. "So, when is Tenzin coming?"

Lin shrugged. "I have no idea. He'll probably be here soon."

Toph nodded. "Alright that gives you time to fry me some Seal Jerky…or whatever Sokka calls it."

Lin giggled. "Sokka got you hooked on the food?"

"Hey, it's meat! As long as it's meat I love it!"

Lin went into the kitchen and grabbed some raw jerky then put it on to cook. _Knock Knock._ Lin turned her head towards the door.

"I'll get it!" Toph yelled to Lin smirking. _I know it's Twinkletoes Jr. Nothing like greeting him. _Toph opened the door and smiled real big. "Good evening', Twinkle Toes Jr." Tenzin blushed at the name but kindly bowed to Toph.

"Good evening, Ms. Beifong. How are you?"

Toph let him in the house. "Ah you know, cases to solve and people to catch. Same old stuff." Tenzin nodded wondering where Lin was.

"She is fixing me som e jerky. She'll be right with you." Toph went back to her spot at the table and waited. Tenzin awkwardly walked into the kitchen and smiled at Lin's turned back. "Hey, Lin."

She turned around and smirked. "Hey, tattoo boy."

He put his hand over his arrow on his head and made a hurt expression. "Not funny! You know it's a tradition for air benders."

She rolled her eyes and got closer to him. "I know, just like making up _cute _nicknames for yeh."

Tenzin got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waste. They were about to kiss when- "Lin where's my jerky!"

Lin broke out of Tenzin's hold and sloppily put the jerky on a plate. She rushed into the other room and set down the food. "Here. Enjoy! We're leaving love you." Lin talked so fast that Toph didn't understand so she just grunted. Lin ran back into the kitchen and grabbed Tenzin's hand dragging out the door. When they got outside she let go of his hand and looked up at him. "so what do you have planned for tonight?"

He put his arm around her waist and smiled. "Well, I had something planned but then mother had to change it."

Lin looked discouraged but lost the look instantly. "What are our _new _plans?"

Tenzin frowned. "Dinner with my family."

Tenzin jumped onto Oogi's back with the help from a gust of wind. He then grabbed Lin's hand and helped her up Oogi's back.

"So…is _everyone_ going to be there?"

Tenzin nodded. "If you mean Kya and Bumi also then yes." Lin sighed and rested her head on her hand.

"Great." Tenzin cradled her in his arms from behind.

"It'll be fine. Just like old times."

"No, they are just annoying. I don't want to deal with them." She made a pouty face to Tenzin.

"Alright, I'll try to get us out quick so we can be alone."

Lin tilted her head up so she could see Tenzin's face and kissed his chin. She noticed the feel, stubble. " Trying to grow a beard now are you?"

He chuckled. "I sure am." Lin rolled her eyes but still laughed at him. "LEt's get going then so my mother doesn't have a fit. Yip Yip!"

When they got to the Air Temple, Katara greeted them. Lin bowed towards Katara. "Hello, Katara." Katara smiled at Lin and bowed back.

"Hello, Lin. I hope you don't mind eating what I fixed. It's vegetarian since we have two of our own."

Lin looked at Tenzin then back at Katara. "No that is perfectly fine." She looked back over to Tenzin. "Thanks, Twinkle Toes Jr." He gaped at her. "What? Am I supose to be sorry that my father and I are monks?" He whispered to her. She smirked and nodded. Tenzin lead her inside and the first person to bug them was of course, Bumi.

"Hey Linny! How have you been?" He smiled goofily and winked at Lin.

Lin glared at him. "Stop calling my that childish name!" She pushed him out of their way.

Bumi got in-between Tenzin and Lin and whispered to Tenzin. "I don't see how you got her. She is the complete opposite of you. Now if was me with her-"

Tenzin glared at him and _tried_ to say calmly, "Bumi, no! Leave us alone." They walked passed him,then Tenzin remembered. "And Bumi, mom is going to sit by Lin on the other side." Bumi made a loud "aw" and went to go sit across from Lin. Tenzin pulled out the chair for Lin.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Twinkle Toes Jr." He blushed and sat next to her and held her hand under the table. Kya sat next to Bumi and gave a broad smile to Lin. "So have you guys made out yet?" Kya and Bumi laughed while Tenzin and Lin both blushed. Katara walked in with Aang both holding dinner.

"That's enough now!" Katara said to Bumi and Kya. Lin and Tenzin were very thankful that Katara and Aang were in here now. Then again, Aang didn't help the situation either.

"So what are you two doing afterwards?" Aang made the same goofy smile that Bumi had on his face earlier.

"Um, it's kinda a surprise dad, for her." Tenzin replied nervously. _Great I just gave it away now she'll bug the spirits out of me!_

Lin smiled at Tenzin. "A surprise? I can't wait?" _He always gives into me. He'll tell me sooner or later!_

Lin tried to eat most of the food that was on the plate but some of it was…not her type of food. Katara was picking up the plates with Kya's help. "How was the meal, Lin."

Lin nodded. "It was good, like always, Katara."

Katara smiled at Lin. "Well that's good." Everyone had left now. Katara was doing dishes, Aang was talking to her, Bumi was in his room, and Kya was listening to the radio. Tenzin and Lin were the only ones left in the dinning room.

"Well, what's the surprise." Lin looked up at Tenzin batting her eyes.

Tenzin laughed. "I'm not telling you! This is the only time I won't ruin it!"

Lin made a sad face. "Fine, Tattoo Boy." Tenzin started tickling her side which gave her an immediate reaction to scream.

"You know I don't like seeing you sad even when you are faking!"

Lin grabbed his hands to keep him from tickling her more. " If you don't wanna see me sad, then let's go to the surprise!" Tenzin got up out of his chair and held out his hand for Lin to grab.

"Alright, let's go." He smiled at her sincerely. Lin smiled back and softly kissed his cheek. Before he could even react, she was running out the door yelling back at him, "Come on slowpoke! I wanna see the surprise now!"

Tenzin sighed and ran after her. "Don't fly off on Oogi again! You know what happened last time!" Tenzin remembered how when they were In their early teens, Lin got on Oogi and tried to fly on him. It took Tenzin a couple of hours to finally get her down. Tenzin finally got to Oogi but there was no sign of Lin. "Lin, where are you?"

Tenzin jumped almost as high as Aang did when he sneezed. Lin had pounced on him like a cat. "Spirits, you scared me!" Lin laughed and climbed onto Oogi and Tenzin followed. He grabbed Lin's hand and puller her close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. She was surprised at first but melted away in the kiss. This was the first time the had ever _really _kissed. Lin put her arms around Tenzin's neck bringing him closer in the kiss. She finally broke away.

"Can we go to the surprise now? It's bugging me!"

Tenzin smiled down at her. "Of course, you are going to love it. Yip Yip."


	3. Chapter 3 Going a Bit Too Far

Oogi had landed somewhere Lin didn't recognized. She might have recognized it if it was daytime but it wasn't, it was late at night. Tenzin helped Lin off of Oogi. "Now close your eyes."

Lin laughed. "You know that won't help! I have feet!"

He stared at her angrily because he didn't want her to ruin it for herself. "I'll carry you if I have too!"

Lin's faced turned a light shade of pink but she still tried to act tough. "I highly doubt you would. You're to scared to pick me up cause I'll pulverize you!"

In one swipe she was in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. "You would never do such a thing."

She kissed him on the lips softly. "Of course I wouldn't. I love you too much." Lin closed her eyes even though it made no difference it was already really dark. Tenzin set her down on a soft blanket. "We're at an opening in the woods?" He nodded though she still had her eyes close.

"You can open your eyes."

Lin opened them to see candles lit all around them. She was right they were in a opening in the woods, which was very peaceful, she thought.

Tenzin sat down beside her coolly putting his arm around her. "How do you like it?"

Lin turned to face Tenzin, "It's beautiful, Tenzin!" Lin leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. "I love spending alone time with you."

Tenzin kissed the top of her head. "So do I, Lin." He reached over and poured some tea for them. "Jasmine Tea?"

Lin took the cup of tea he offered her and took a sip. "Thank you." She looked up at him and kissed under his chin. "You know I actually like the feel of your stuble."

Tenzin laughed. "I'm glad. You better like me having a beard!"

The Beifong put her tea down. "Of course! You just have to have me around to trim it." She turned around to face him moving a finger along his jaw line.

"Don't worry you will be the only one that will be aloud to trim it." He winked at her.

"Good." Lin kissed him slowly. She was about to break away but Tenzin held her there. He cupped her face with his hand making the kiss last longer. Lin wrapped her arms around him falling ontop of him. Tenzin turned where he was ontop and ran one hand through her raven, black locks. He then moved his hands down to her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Lin immediately broke away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry but we shouldn't do this. My mom would kill you!"


	4. Chapter 4 Love in Incense

Tenzin looked down at Lin frowning. "I know, your mom probably has my grave dug up already." He lightly placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm surprised though that you wanted to stop."

Lin traced his arrow on his head which sent shivers down Tenzin's back. "I would get in as much trouble as you would maybe more."

Tenzin smirked then made a trail of kisses down her neck to the cut of her shirt. Lin leaned into him. She couldn't control her body. Tenzin felt a bulge under his cloak. This wasn't going to be good. He had learned how to control his lust but all of that had left his mind. Lin pulled at Tenzin's cloak wanting it off. He took it off exposing his bulge in his pants and his bare chest. Tenzin kept his lips on Lin's as he took off her shirt smoothly. She rubbed her hands up and down Tenzin's bare back feeling his soft skin. He placed his hands on her hips unconsciously grinding into her.

Tenzin tried to keep from moaning as he spoke, "I…want to but…I shouldn't."

Lin opened her mouth to speak but only a soft moan came out. She crashed her lips with Tenzin's again letting her tongue slip into his mouth. They wrestled for dominance in their mouth. Finally, Tenzin won.

"Since I won, I want a prize." He placed his hands behind Lin's back and undid her bra. "We don't have to tell our parents."

Lin was shocked by what Tenzin was doing but she enjoyed it. "Is this relly my airhead or is this some airhead that has gotten into too much incense?"

Tenzin held both breast in his each hand. "That was only one time, love." he leaned down and kissed Lin passionately on the lips squeezing her slightly.

"Tenzin…" She broke the kiss to get air. Lin breathed heavily then quickly took off her and his underwear. "I'm ready." Lin face turned a slight red at being fully naked in front of Tenzin but he comforted her by kissing her.

He went inside her slowly hoping not to hurt her. He heard her gasp so he kissed her neck softly. "It's okay…" he whispered in her ear. Tenzin slowly went deeper and felt Lin's nails dig deeper into his skin. He made a slow rocking motion until Lin surprisingly grinded back with him.

"I can take it…faster…" Lin looked up at Tenzin and brought him down closer where she kissed his cheek. As he went faster Lin bit hard into Tenzin tasting blood in her mouth. She couldn't help it she was reaching her climax soon.

He could feel her getting tighter. He thust hard once more and they both reached their climax. Tenzin plopped right next to her and held herin his arms.

Lin looked up at him and smiled. "I never knew an airhead like you could do that."

He stared her in the eyes. "If anyone finds out-"

The Beifong cut him off. "We are sure to be killed but they won't as long as you don't bust."

Tenzin nodded. "I promise." He ticked Lin's sides making her scream with laughter. "Come on we should head back."

Both Tenzin and Lin put back on their clothes and stood up to walk over to Oogi.


End file.
